A Psych and Royal Pains crossover series
by ELnDK4EVER
Summary: This is not a one shot. Will continue with many more chapters to come just a fun crossover between "Royal Pains" and "Psych"  WHICH I DO NOT OWN EITHER OF! Both "Psych" and "Royal Pains" belong to usa network. Thank you and please R
1. To California

Chapter 1

It was early in the morning; almost an hour and a half past 5A.M. A medium sized kitchen area sat quietly as the lights were suddenly turned on. A young man, looking to be around the age of mid to late twenties, walked towards the kitchen area holding a green portfolio that was tightly tied together with string in one hand and a tall coffee mug in the other. He sat down on a stool that stood near a large counter, placing the folder on top of the counter next to his mug, and after untying the piece of string he started to look through the papers. The contents inside of the folder scattered here and there across and over the table. He took a sip of his coffee that sat next to all the papers he had been looking through. He sighed softly as he looked over all of the papers one last time. All of the documents were written in German some papers were written by hand while others were typed out. The man picked up a piece of paper and he looked closely at the German writing. 'This is impossible I can't understand any of this. Why didn't I learn German instead of learning Spanish?' He thought to himself as he tried the best he could to decipher the papers, but found it to be a rather hopeless cause in the end and could feel himself getting more frustrated by his failing attempts to read it.

"I never said that it was going to be easy Hank." A male voice spoke from behind him as if the man had read his thoughts. Hank turned fully around in his chair as he looked behind him. A tall man started to walk towards him, coming out of the shadows that the rest of the room, besides the lighted kitchen, seemed to be engulfed in. His hair was mostly gray with age, which seemed to have made it that much more noticeable in the bright light. Although, he was in great shape for his age, his hair did show just how old he really was. "Boris? I thought you would still be asleep this early." Hank said as his eyes followed Boris until the older man was standing next to him. "Just because I am getting older Hank doesn't mea I can't wake up early." He said. "I see you have been reading over my family's medical history, what have you discovered so far?" He asked as he looked down at the unorganized piles of papers. Hank looked back down at the papers as he spoke again. "Nothing so far, just some names. No clues as to anything definite yet." He said as he looked at the papers still puzzled, he looked towards Boris again. "Are you sure that none of these documents are in English?" He asked, you could hear the aggravation building in his voice. Boris looked at Hank, "Do you think if I had these documents in English I would waste my time and yours by giving these German ones to you?" Boris asked.

Hank turned back around as he looked at the random piles of papers again, chuckling a bit as he spoke. "Hmm, I guess your right." He said as he shuffled through the papers hoping something would come to him. "As much as I love to see you work Hank, there is more than one reason why I have come to talk to you so early in the morning." He breathed out as he looked towards the shadows then back towards Hank. Hank glanced towards Boris for a split second before looking back at the paper held in his hand. "What is the other reason?" He questioned. "I am going to be out of town for the week to have some testing done. It should all go by smoothly so I don't think I should be late coming back." He said as he walked over towards the other side of the counter. Hank put down the paper he was looking at and turned his full attention to Boris. "Testing? What kind of testing?" He asked. "It is just a small blood test." Boris said as though it should be obvious. Hank looked over at Boris his face, now completely focused on the billionaire was in disbelief. "A 'small blood test'? That's what's going to take a week?" He said. "I could give you a blood test and send the results to whoever needs them. Why are you really going to be gone for a week?" He questioned knowing that what Boris had told him was only some part of the truth.

Boris sighed. "No it can't be sent in anyway, I have to be there for their test. If the tests are normal I can become a candidate for future studying. This leads to the other reason I have came down here to talk to you. I need you to come with me. To…oversee things there." He said . "I don't know Boris…" Hank started to say. "Bring your brother along if you wish, I don't care. I will be leaving first thing in the morning my things have already been packed. I have scheduled another plane to pick you up tomorrow afternoon." Boris stated as he looked over towards Hank. Hank sat there speechless as his gaze never left Boris. "Well then if there aren't any more questions you may have then I must depart." Boris continued as he started to make his way to the guest house's front door. Hank quickly turned around and before Boris could leave he asked the most important question that popped into his mind. "Where are we going? Where is this clinic?" He questioned. Boris turned away from the door and around to face Hank. "We are going to California." He said calmly. "California?" Hank repeated questioningly after hearing of their intended destination. "More specifically Santa Barbra, California." Boris said.


	2. Only the Beginning

Chapter 2

"How are we going to get down there for a closer look Shawn? In case you haven't noticed all of our evidence is down in that building and we are still standing outside." Gus started in a whispered but did start to get a bit louder and louder as he got more aggravated. Shawn looked over at Gus. Both men were standing on top of a hill as they looked down at the building. "Relax Gus, don't be such a grouchy bee. All we need to do is somehow get into that building and find where they have hidden all of those forged illegal documents It's as easy as cake." Shawn said. Gus looked over at Shawn. "It's pie Shawn." He corrected. Shawn shrugged. "I've heard it both ways, I like cake more. Therefore I use cake…anyways Lassie and Jules are already on there way over here." Shawn muttered as he turned his attention from his best friend and back onto the building they were currently talking about. The building appeared to be run-down on the outside, seeming to be just one step away from collapsing at the slightest gust of wind. "Whatever Shawn, all I know is that if we stand out here any longer someone is going to see us." He stated as he looked to the left and right side of them hoping that he wasn't jinxing anything by his comment. A couple seconds after Gus had stopped talking and looking around a large man, larger than Shawn, with even larger muscles and jet black hair appeared behind Shawn and Gus holding a gun. "Make a run for it and I'll blow your heads off right here, now raise your hands slowly." The man said as he clicked the hammer back on the gun getting ready to shoot. Shawn looked over towards his best friend. "Don't look Gus but I think we have just gotten caught. Why didn't you tell me something like this was going to happen?" He asked his expression relaxed and calm. Gus quickly looked over at Shawn and glared at him after hearing his comment. He was terrified mostly because he didn't want to get shot at. Especially by a man who looked like he could bench press a bus if he wanted to. "Now you too enough talking and move towards the building." The man said as he pushed them forward to start walking down the hill. "Well look at the bright side Gus at least we've found our way in." Shawn said as he smiled.

The man had them stop next to a large metal door, which looked like it might have been the only thing on the building that was in decent condition. He opened the door and pushed Shawn, and then Gus inside, still holding his gun behind their back. Shawn looked around the building and then turned towards Gus. "You know Gus, with a lot of TLC and money I bet you this place could look nice." He said. Gus elbowed him and then with a serious look shook his head 'no'. Shawn's attention was turned away from Gus when he heard the sound of footsteps and a door opening and then the sound of it closing. "Well if it isn't the famous psychic detective Mr. Shawn Spencer." The man who had appeared before Shawn and Gus seemed to be part of a high class for being seen in a run down building. He was about the same height as Shawn and was in just as good of shape. As he approached Shawn and Gus, Shawn noticed… That the man was wiping what looked to be black ink from his hands but looked to have been a failed attempt for the black ink was still on his hands. The man behind Shawn and Gus spoke first. " David, I found them looking at the building from on top of the hill. They were trying to find a way in to get the documents. What should we do about them?" He finished. David looked over towards them as he spoke. "We'll kill them here and then we will move the documents elsewhere." He said as he pulled out his gun taking aim on Shawn as the other man aimed at Gus. Shawn looked back and forth as he spoke. "Now, lets just think about this, you don't really want to shoot us. I mean we haven't even seen these 'documents' isn't that right Gus." Shawn said Gus looked over towards his friend and quickly nodded his head in agreement. "So, why don't we all just forget that this ever happened and we could all stay cool, maybe even have some cake." Shawn said as he looked from one man to the other. "Now's not the time for bringing up cake Shawn." Gus said. "Shut up, No one is going anywhere you have already found this building and have seen too much already. The only thing left to do now is to get rid of you guys." David said getting ready to pull the trigger. Just as both men were about to shoot their guns there was a large bang as the door to the entrance of the building swung open. "SBPD drop your weapons." A man with black hair had shouted as he entered the building. Following right behind the man was a woman with shoulder-length blonde hair that was tied back into a ponytail. Both David and the other man placed their weapons on the ground as they slowly raised their hands. "Lassie, Jules you made it just in time." Shawn shouted.

With both men now hand cuffed and sitting on the ground near Lassiter. Juliet looked over towards Shawn and guess. "Did you guys find the documents?" She asked. Shawn looked over at Gus before looking back at Juliet. "Well, not exactly Jules." He said. Lassiter looked over at both Shawn and Gus. "What do you mean not exactly?" He asked. "Well, we sort of got captured as we entered the building." Shawn stated. "We got captured outside of the building on top of a hill and were taken in here as a prisoner Shawn I told you we shouldn't have been standing out there." Gus corrected. "Well, without those documents we won't be able to convict David DeBaso or his brother of anything." Jules said. Shawn looked around for any rooms that might look locked. He stopped his gaze on some black smudges of what might resemble parts of a hand print if looked close enough. Shawn tilted his head and then stepped back almost knocking into Gus. He placed his hands on either side of his head as he started to look around the room. Gus looked over at Shawn, but it was Juliet to speak first. " Are you having another vision, what are they saying?" She asked him. Shawn shook his head. "I don't know they are going way too fast…. Wait slow down….the ball?…the fall?…the mall?…" Shawn said as he looked over towards Gus. "What would ghosts want to be going to a mall Shawn…" He said. Shawn lifted his arm and as if he were being pulled moved over towards the brick wall behind him. He laid flat against the wall with his face on the was as if someone was pushing him into the wall. "It's like the spirits are telling me to go through this wall." He looked back over towards Juliet. "They think it is in the wall." Shawn said as he started knocking on the brick wall. Gus followed Shawn over towards the wall as he started to knock on it as well. When Gus reached the black mark on the wall he stopped. "I can feel a light breeze coming from the wall." he confirmed. With the help of Shawn and Lassiter, Gus was able to swing the fake brick wall towards them like how a door would pull open. Shawn was the first to step inside it was a small room, only enough room to fit two people. All three walls of the room were covered with shelves and all of the shelves were filled with rolled up documents. "Gus, I think we might have hit the jackpot." Shawn said as he looked around the room. Jules walked up next to Shawn as she looked into the room as well. "Wow, nice work Shawn." She said. Lassiter grabbed both men by the back of their collars. "You guys are going to be locked up for a long time." He said as he forced him towards the exit of the building. David stared at Shawn with complete hatred. "One day Mr. Spencer I will get my revenge this is only the beginning." He said as both him and his brother were both escorted into a police car.


	3. Leaving the Hamptons

Chapter 3

"I can't believe it, we're really going to California." Evan said in amazement as he continued to pack his things. "I'm only allowing you to come because Boris said it was ok." Hank said as he looked over his medical bag making sure everything he needed while in California was in there. He walked towards his supply shelf and after taking some things he returned over his bag, placing them inside. Evan stood next to him watching him pack his medical bag. "Imagine Hank, we could find even more customers for HankMed in California. We could widen it to a global scale." Evan said as he then looked away from Hank and searched through his suitcase finally pulling out a pile of HankMed business cards. Hank looked over at his younger brother and then at the business cards. "No, Evan we… I… am just going in regards to helping find a cure for Boris. This trip isn't for trying to expand our business." Hank said as he turned away and closed up his medical bag. Evan looked away from Hank. "Ya, I guess your right." He said as he threw his cards back into his suitcase. Evan looked over towards Hank's brown medical bag. "Have you ever thought about a new medical bag? You know I could get you a better one with your name…" Evan said but was cut off by his older brother. "No, Thank you Evan I like my medical bag the way it is un-HankMed anything." He said. Evan started to object. "It will be great, some embroidering and you'll be able to advertise while…" "No thank you Evan…" Hank said again. Evan was ready to continue to push his point further when there was a knock on the door.

Both Evan and Hank looked over towards the door as the door slowly opened. A young lady with long black hair entered the guest house she was wearing a white shirt with white pants and a long red and orange necklace with a red-ish orange blended cover over the white shirt. "Were you guys just arguing a minute ago? I hope I wasn't interrupting anything." She said as she closed the door behind her. Hank looked over at Evan. "Not arguing just having a verbal disagreement." He said. "Divs" Evan said as he waved to her. Diva looked over at Evan but didn't look at him for long as she saw the bag and suitcase that they were packing. "Going somewhere?" She asked as she walked over towards the counter. "We're going to California." Evan answered her. Divya looked from Evan to Hank. "California really. Is this an attempt for trying to expand HankMed?" She asked. Hank looked over towards Evan and then back to Divya. "No, Boris is volunteering for some testing and I want to make sure that he isn't putting his life in danger." There was a sound of a car horn outside. "That must be our ride. Come on Evan." Hank said as he grabbed his medical bag along with two other suitcases, he walked outside. Evan quickly closed up his suitcase and looked over towards Divya as he grabbed a carry on bag and another suitcase. "So, Divya are you going to miss me?" He asked as he looked at her. Divya looked over at Evan as she laughed. "You? Miss you? Not in the slightest." She said to Evan with a small laugh. "Come on Evan…" Hank was leaning into the guest house looking at Evan as he called his name. "Coming." Evan said as he walked quickly past Divya. Before walking through the door he smiled over towards Divya. "Try not to miss me too much Divya." He said as he smiled and with that walked out of the door. Divya sighed and rolled her eyes towards him as he left. After seeing the door closed she looked down at the counter and smiled a little bit. With there bags in the trunk the car left the guest house driveway and towards Boris's private jet.

The car slowed to a stop when it got further down the private runway. Hank got out of the back door on the driver's side as Evan got out of the back door on the passenger side. "Hank Imagine all the new clients…" Evan started again. Obviously trying to use the car ride over to persuade his brother with the expanding HankMed idea. "No, Evan." "But it could make HankMed a worldly franchise." Evan objected. "Did you ever think how we would be able to treat them when we go back to the Hamptons?" Hank asked walking past Evan to grab his things. Evan stopped walking. "Hmm, never thought of it that way." He said as he looked over towards his older brother who just smiled at him. Evan walked over and grabbed his bags next. "That's only a small problem though we could fix that in time…" Evan continued as he followed Hank close behind. Hank sighed as he continued walking. "Not now Evan." He said as he started walking up the plane's stairs. Hank walked over to one of the large seats within the private jet and sat down. Evan stopped as soon as he reached the top of the stairs he looked around in amazement. "Dude, Hank I think I am dreaming, I must be dreaming." He said as he looked around the inside of the jet. "Are there any giant spiders on the plane?" Hank asked as he smiled. Evan looked over towards Hank. "That's not funny you knew that movie gave me nightmares." He said as he sat down in the other seat next to Hank. After a few hours the plane landed safely near the Santa Barbra airport. A limo was waiting for them as they exited the plane. The limo driver helped them load their things into the limo. After opening the door for them letting Evan go inside first. Before Hank got into the limo, the limo driver gave him a note. As Hank sat next to his brother Evan looked at the note Hank was holding. "What's that?" He asked him. Hank looked down at the note. "I'm not sure." He said as he opened it and started to read it. After a couple seconds of silence Evan looked back over towards his brother. "Well, what does it say?" He asked him. Hank looked back at the paper as he started to read it out loud. "Welcome to Santa Barbra, California, Hank. Sorry that I couldn't welcome you in person. There were still a few matters that I have to take care of. The limo will be taking you to my guest house. I hope you enjoy your stay here, signed Boris." Hank finished as he started to fold the note shut.


End file.
